Make a Cake, You Guessed It
Make A Cake, You Guessed It is a season 84 HTFF episode. Roles Starring roles *Skie *Geo Featuring roles *Magmo *Josh *Pranky *Asher *Roseate *Mole *Lumpy Appearances *Sunnie *Taupe *Mix *Tweets *Squabbles *Howdy *Flash *Snapshot *Cuddles *Petunia *Cro-Marmot *Quartz *Generic Tree Friends Plot At a small house beside a lake, Skie makes a birthday cake while Geo decorates it. Magmo passes by and sees them both, curious about the birthday cake. Once finished, Skie and Geo walk to Josh's house while bringing the cake, but Magmo follows them both from behind. He looks so curious as well as starving. Pranky, who is pulling his prank on Roseate, turns to see the birthday cake. He becomes starving and follows Skie, leaving his prank set behind while Roseate gets splashed by a bucket of cold water. Geo starts looking around, while Magmo hides inside a trash can and Pranky climbs on a tree. He feels confused and keeps bringing the birthday cake to Josh, while Pranky and Magmo follow Skie and Geo once again. When Magmo meets Pranky face-to-face, he angrily tells him to stay away from Skie and Geo. However, Pranky says that there's a duck watching Magmo, so Magmo quickly shoos the duck away from him while Pranky throws a pie at his face. He runs away, causing Magmo to get really angry and chase him. Pranky goes up a ladder followed by Magmo. Not much later, Pranky tells Magmo to stop and look down. He looks down and is shocked that he's in the sky, so he tries to grab Pranky's hand but he gets electrocuted by his joybuzzer and falls down to the ground. Pranky just goes down without trouble, while Magmo gets up and sees some stars circling his head. He shakes his head and follows his friends. At a park, Roseate and Asher are playing ping-pong while Taupe and Lumpy watch them. Skie and Geo pass by them, but Lumpy turns his sight to the birthday cake and wants to eat it. When he's walking towards Skie, he accidentally slips on a skateboard making the skateboard fly to Mole, who is drawing Sunnie doing a yoga, and slice him into two. Sunnie sees Mole's death and is shocked, so she walks away but trips over Tweets. His mask falls onto Squabbles's hand. Tweets looks at his mask on the badger's hand and punches Squabbles to death. Sunnie becomes more scared and runs away from him. She's running to somewhere else but gets stabbed by Quartz's quills. Quartz looks around and is confused, then walks away with some glass cups as well as Sunnie's corpse on his quills. Pranky almost touches the birthday cake, however Mix throws pies at him and laughs. Pranky gets angry and throws dirt at Mix, while Mix throws pies at him. A pie gets thrown at Taupe. Taupe then becomes very angry. He walks to the pranksters. Mix puts his pies onto Pranky's hands and runs away, while Pranky smiles nervously at Taupe. Taupe smashes him into the ground and walks away along with the girls. Magmo gets lost and can't find his friends, then he sees a truck that driven by Howdy. Magmo runs to the truck and throws Howdy into the ground, then he drives the truck to Josh's house. However, unfortunately, he doesn't know how to drive a truck so he ends up hitting some Generic Tree Friends in town. The traffic light turns red and Quartz crosses a zebra crossing. Magmo sees him crossing and drives away from him. Quartz sighs in relief, but the traffic light turns green and he gets run over by a car. Magmo tries to shift gears, however, the gear lever gets separated from the truck, causing the speed of his truck to be set to high speed. He sees a train approaching him and he rides off a ramp made of dirt, the only way to avoid his death. Magmo flies to the sky and is about to land on Josh's party, while Josh blows the candles on the birthday cake made by Skie and Geo. All tree friends there celebrate Josh's party, however Magmo's truck crushes them. Magmo is surprised and confused at same time. At the end of the episode, Lumpy stands up and walks away but Quartz's quills fly toward and stab him. Moral "When life gives you lemons, make chocolate cake!" Fates Deaths *Mole is sliced into two by a skateboard. *Squabbles is killed by Tweets. *Pranky gets smashed by Taupe. *Some Generic Tree Friends get hit by the truck that was driven by Magmo. *Quartz is run over by a car. *Cuddles, Petunia, Snapshot, Flash, Skie, Geo, Josh and Cro-Marmot (debatable) get crushed by the truck that was driven by Magmo. *Sunnie and Lumpy get stabbed by Quartz's quills. Injuries *Magmo gets electrocuted by Pranky's joybuzzer and falls down to the ground. *Howdy is thrown to the ground by Magmo. Goofs *Roseate's role is more like a starring role. *Pranky doesn't have the arrow on his hat. *Cro-Marmot isn't seen anywhere, much like his case in "Read 'Em and Weep". Trivia *It's revealed that Magmo: **Is a bad driver. **Has a phobia called anatidaephobia. *Squabbles's death similar to his death in Get 'Em Like You See 'Em. However, this time, only Tweets kills him. Category:Season 84 episodes Category:Fan Episodes